Greatest Birthday Gifts
by kateg20
Summary: Gabriella gets two surprises on her birthday. Troyella


**Greatest Birthday Gifts**

Gabriella Bolton was alone. She alone while she was eight months pregnant. Her husband was over in Iraq. The two had been married for just six months when Gabriella told Troy of his pending fatherhood. Gabriella felt bittersweet about the night she told Troy she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Troy Bolton walked into his home. Today he found out the news he and Gabriella were dreading. He was going over to tell Gabriella. He was surprised to see their entire home lit in candles._

"_Gabby!" Troy called. "Gabriella, I'm home, Babe!"_

_Gabriella walked over to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. Troy was slightly surprised but soon got over it and wrapped his arms around her. They pulled apart and rested their heads together._

"_I've got to tell you something." they both said._

"_Go ahead." Gabriella told him._

"_I'm going to Iraq for six months. I'm leaving next week."_

"_No." Gabriella said tearfully. "No, you can't go."_

"_Gabby, we both knew this was going to happen eventually."_

"_Please don't go. I need you here. Can't you go at another time?" Gabriella pleaded tearfully. "Please?"_

"_I can't put it off. I'll be back in six months. What's wrong?"_

"_I need you here. Troy, I'm pregnant." Gabriella whispered tearfully to her shocked husband._

_Flashback Ends_

As soon as she told him, Troy had tried everything to stay with his wife while she was pregnant with their first child. But he was denied each time and told to ship out with the rest of his unit. Gabriella would be going through everything without him. Troy assured her that everything would be alright. His family and her mother were going to stay with her throughout the pregnancy. Troy's two older brothers were already married as well. Brandon, the oldest, was married to a young woman named Chelsea for six years. Chelsea and Gabriella were both very close. Chelsea was the closest thing to an older sister for Gabriella. Justin, the middle son, had been married four years to Jocelyn, his college sweetheart. Jocelyn and Gabriella had never been as close to each other as Gabriella and Chelsea. Jocelyn was not very close to the Bolton family at all. No one said anything because Justin was happy with her. The two other couples, as well as Jack and Melissa Bolton, flew to Fort Sam Houston, Texas, where Troy and Gabriella were now stationed. Gabriella was grateful that her family was going to be there to help her but couldn't help but feeling lonely with her husband not being there. She had always thought it would be Troy and her mother going into the delivery room with her. Now it would be her father in law in there with her and her mother. Coach Bolton had really stepped up to the plate for Gabriella and his first grandchild. He took over Troy's role as going out into the middle of the night for Gabriella's cravings and as her coach during Lamaze classes. Although he would never say it aloud, Coach Bolton seemed to favor Gabriella more like a daughter rather than a daughter in law.

"Gabby?" Ms. Montez asked as she came into the room and sat down next to her daughter. "Pizza's here."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed as she slowly stood up.

"So how does it feel to finally being twenty one?"

"About the same as being twenty."

"How does my grandbaby feel?"

"Your grandbaby is hungry."

Ms. Montez laughed at they walked into the kitchen. Gabriella's in-laws were getting everything out and putting it out onto the counter top. Gabriella sat in a chair at the table. She smiled and rubbed her stomach as she felt her baby kick.

"How many pieces, Gabriella?" Jocelyn asked.

"Three please." Gabriella answered.

"So, do you and Troy know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Brandon asked as he sat Gabriella's plate in front of her.

"I know, but Troy wants to be surprised."

"So, you know what you're having?" Chelsea asked.

"I do."

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Mrs. Bolton asked anxiously.

"You want to know?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

"We're having a girl."

Ms. Montez and Mrs. Bolton got up and hugged the young woman. Brandon handed Justin twenty dollars as his brother laughed triumphantly. Coach Bolton kissed Gabriella on the cheek. Everyone settled down enough to begin eating once again.

"So, have you both chosen on a name yet?" Justin asked.

"Yes, but Troy and I are keeping that to ourselves until she's born."

"It must be very hard for you, Gabby." Jocelyn stated.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Having your husband practically abandoning you."

"Troy didn't abandon me."

"He left a week after you told him that you were pregnant."

"Joss." Justin whispered trying to get his wife to stop speaking.

"I mean, for we know he could have been seeing someone else and decided to hang out with her instead."

"Jocelyn." Chelsea said. "Stop."

"Troy is overseas." Mrs. Bolton said. "He's serving our country."

"How do we…"

"Enough!" Coach Bolton demanded slamming his hand on the table.

"Joss, can I speak to you a moment?" Justin asked standing up.

Within moments, only Gabriella and Ms. Montez were left at the table. Gabriella took a small bite of her pizza. The Boltons' arguing could be heard from the living room.

"I'll go try and calm them down." Ms. Montez said. "Stay here."

"I'm sorry if the might be truth offends you." Jocelyn said.

"There is no way in hell that Troy would ever do that to Gabriella." Brandon said Ms. Montez entered the room.

"Everybody calm down." Ms. Montez attempted to calm everyone down.

"Do you not realize how scared she is?" Chelsea asked. "Her husband is in Iraq, she's about to have a baby, her first one!"

"Mom?" Gabriella asked quietly from the hallway.

"Look, we're all a little bit on edge." Mrs. Bolton said. "With Troy being gone and the baby almost here."

"Mom?" Gabriella asked again.

"I don't want to hear one more negative comment about Troy or Gabrie…" Coach Bolton stated.

"Maria!" Gabriella exclaimed interrupting as everyone turned to her.

"What's the matter?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Mom, this is it. I'm not kidding at all. I'm going to have this baby tonight."

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Ms. Montez announced.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was in her hospital room breathing through a contraction. Coach Bolton and her mother were waiting out in the hall. Gabriella had allowed everyone to be in the room with her before she went to the delivery room. While the doctors went to get them, Gabriella looked down at her stomach and smiled remembering the night her daughter was created.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella giggled as she placed soft kisses on the back of Troy's neck as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Troy groaned as he fumbled with the keys. She been teasing him throughout dinner by running her foot up and down his leg and on the way home she kept gently nibbling on his earlobe._

_Finally, Troy couldn't take it anymore. He threw open the door and tossed Gabriella over his shoulder. Gabriella giggled as he kicked the door shut. She was then placed back on her feet but only to be pushed up against the door. Gabriella gripped his shirt and pulled him to her. Troy entwined their fingers together and deepened their kiss. They began to head up to their bedroom. They stopped on every other step on the stairs to only remove more of each others' clothing. By the time they reached their bedroom, Troy was only in his boxers and Gabriella was in her bra and panty set, although she was close to losing them as well. Troy gently pushed Gabriella onto her bed. Gabriella then moved to rest against the fluffy pillows. Troy crawled to loom over her. His fingers hooked into the waistband of Gabriella's panties and began to pull them down her legs. Gabriella sat up and allowed him remove her bra. Just as his fingers grazed the clasp, the phone rang. They both groaned as Troy leaned over to pick up the phone. Gabriella grabbed his dog tags and tried to distract him._

"_It's Chad." Troy stated reading the Caller ID._

"_Don't answer it." Gabriella whispered._

"_If I don't, then he'll just keep calling back until I answer." Troy said answering the phone. "Danforth, this is not a good time."_

"_I just need to ask you for your opinion." Chad Danforth answered._

"_Ask Taylor."_

"_She will only make fun of me. Besides, what could be more important than helping your best friend out?"_

"_Hmm…sexy wife, best friend?" Troy asked pretending to think. "No contest."_

"_I'm touched that you think that way. But don't let Gabby know you chose me over her." Chad said. "So anyways."_

"_Chad…" Troy said rolling his eyes before Gabriella snatched the phone away._

"_Goodbye, Chad." she said before hanging up on him._

"_Where were we?" Troy asked._

"_Right about here." Gabriella answered pulling him over._

_Troy quickly removed the rest of their clothing and tossed the garments onto the floor. Gabriella cradled him between her legs and pulled him down to her for the first of several kisses. Troy pulled her to him and swiftly entered her. He grinned feeling her grip on him tighten. He leaned down and kissed her cutting off her quiet moans and soft cries. He would never grow tired of hearing them. Troy then pulled them up so that Gabriella was now sitting in his lap and facing him while they loved._

"_I love you." Gabriella whispered against his lips._

"_Love you more." Troy groaned grasping her hips._

"_Not possible."_

"_Way possible."_

_Gabriella smiled and shook her head before kissing him again. Troy quickened his pace as she began to cry out in pleasure. He leaned back to look at her. Gabriella's face was flushed and passion was etched across it. He gripped her tightly as they both came together. Troy lay back on the bed so that she was straddling him. Gabriella moved to lay down on him._

"_This was different." Gabriella said._

"_How?"_

"_I don't know." Gabriella answered shrugging her shoulders. "I just have this feeling. Maybe I should tease you more often."_

"_With pleasure like this, Babe, tease me all you want." Troy said pulling her to him._

_Flashback Ends_

"Honey, are you alright?" Ms. Montez asked.

"I'm scared, Mom." Gabriella admitted tearfully.

"Honey, you're going to be a wonderful mother."

"What if Troy changed his mind?"

"He won't, Baby." Ms. Montez comforted. "Troy will never leave you."

Two hours later, Gabriella was getting ready to be taken to the delivery room. It looked like she and her daughter were going to share the same birthday. Her mother and Troy's family walked beside her as they were wheeling her down the hall. Coach Bolton was holding her hand as he helped her through another contraction. Mrs. Bolton, Justin, Jocelyn, Brandon and Chelsea were wishing Gabriella luck. As they were approaching the elevator at the end of the hall, the doors opened. Troy pushed his way to get off. His wife gasped as she sat up.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried with emotion.

His family all exclaimed in shock and surprise at seeing him. Coach Bolton gave up his spot for his son. Troy took Gabriella's hand and leaned down to kiss her.

"So, I take it that he's the husband." a nurse said.

"He is." Coach Bolton agreed smiling. "How did you find us?"

"I got to the house and saw the pizza sitting on the table and figured something was going on." Troy answered.

"Alright Mommy, this is our stop."

"Dad." Troy said to his father as Gabriella was wheeled into the delivery room.

"Just go." Coach Bolton gently urged him.

Coach and Mrs. Bolton, Brandon and Chelsea and Justin and Jocelyn all waited out in the hallway for word on anything. Mrs. Bolton was trying to keep her two older sons calm. The other two Bolton boys thought of Gabriella as a little sister. They both flinched hearing her screams. Coach Bolton was pacing the hall when suddenly they heard a baby cry. Everyone turned to the door. Troy walked out in a pair of scrubs. He was beaming ecstatically and proudly.

"It's a girl!" he announced happily. "I have a daughter."

His family congratulated him. Mrs. Bolton had tears in her eyes with announcement that she and Coach Bolton's first grandchild was finally here. Coach Bolton hugged his son.

"How's Gabby?" he asked.

"She's prefect. She was incredible. Seven pounds, five ounces." Troy stated. "I better get back."

As Troy went back in, Ms. Montez came out. She hugged Coach and Mrs. Bolton happily. She told them that were no complications and that their new granddaughter was beautiful. Troy then came back with a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here she is." he announced.

"What have you decided on a name?" Brandon asked.

"Anastasia Katherine, after both of our maternal grandmothers." Troy answered. "But, we're going to call her Anya for short."

Little Anastasia Bolton had dark hair a naturally tanned skin like her mother. She had her father's nose and mouth. She opened her eyes to reveal the same baby blue eyes as Troy.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was back in her room. Anya was nestled safely in her arms. Troy and the others came in. Troy sat down on the edge of the bed and Gabriella leaned up and kissed him.

"It looks like Troy's got two birthday girls now." Chelsea said.

"Are you home for good?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"I'm home for good." Troy confirmed. "I was supposed to be back last week but we had trouble getting out."

"You and Anya are the best birthday gifts I could have ever hoped for." Gabriella said happily with tears in her eyes.

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review with what you thought of it. Also, I need ideas for High School Sweethearts, so if you have any PM me or put it this review.**


End file.
